


Bells for Her

by Kaesteranya



Series: Guernica [1]
Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walks on air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells for Her

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a moment in Volume 2.

It hurt sometimes, to watch her. His stomach turned when her face lit up every time he came around to visit, and his heart ached whenever he saw her, framed in the light streaming down from the broken stained glass windows as she hopped from pew to pew, held down to Earth by nothing but the grip of his hand.

 

He thought all sorts of silly things when he was with her. Mostly they were irrational concerns, like whether she was eating right or if she was happy where she was or worse off, that an angel like her shouldn’t be rotting away in a place like the underground. He still hadn’t figured out why he had even bothered to save her, and he was kind of glad that the others weren’t asking questions. He didn’t want to think that it was because she looked like his sister. That scared him.

 

Around her he could think straight but that didn’t make things any less confusing.


End file.
